The lifting device can be utilized in field service, e.g. at an artillery piece in the form of a field howitzer where the ammunition in question or parts thereof is to be transferred from an ammunition carrier or the like to a loading table or the like. However, the lifting device can also be used in other situations, such as in storage premises or the like, when ammunition is to be moved from one place to another.
Various types of lifting devices are therefore previously known.